


In the Middle of my chaos, there was you.

by Ann_chan17



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel), when the night comes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fantasy- Romance, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, magician, when the night comes (visual novel) spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_chan17/pseuds/Ann_chan17
Summary: Characters (aside from the two main girls) are all  from the Visual Novel "When the night comes" the rights to these characters and the game belong to Lunaris games. Can be read without knowing the game.The young hunter general Amélie Laflamme has been called to the town of Lunaris to investigate the murders of the former hunters. She gets help by the magician Azranur with whom she does not have a good start. Will these two woman grow closer to one another and find out the truth of Lunaris or will they fail?Amélie belongs to me and Azranur belongs to a close friend of mine





	1. Chapter 1

I am a Hunter from a small village. My family consists of My parents, my older brother Joseph and my twin Christopher. Ariela, my sister died when I was 9, while she tried to protect me from monsters, that was the day I decided I need to be stronger so that I am able to protect my loved ones and went to the Hunter academy. I passed the academy at the top of my class at 18 and now 5 years later I am a Hunter general. A few weeks ago I got a letter from the Lieutenant General Harold Addington for an immediate transfer to the village of Lunaris, where I had to investigate and find out what caused so many deaths in that town, which was normally known as peaceful.

When I arrived in Lunaris it was already dark and I had a bad feeling when I saw that every resident who was out in the streets rushed into their houses. I quickly went into a house which had a witches lamp on the door. What I didn't expect was for me to run into a woman as soon as I got into the Shop. She was around 3 inches taller than me had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, golden eyes and pale skin, she wasn’t wearing a Hunters sash so I knew that she wasn’t a hunter, though she had a magical aura so I guessed she must be a witch or magician. "Uhm Hello" I said in an awkward tone, since it does not happen everyday that you run into a beautiful woman in an unknown shop. " Hi" she said in an upbeat voice. "My name is Azranur Kılıç. You must be the new Hunter, what's your name?" she asked me in a curious voice. "My name is Amélie Laflamme nice to meet you" I answered her while trying my best not to show that her being here had suprised me.  
Before she could say anything else another person walked from the back into the shop. It was a Male around 5'9 with black hair with a single white streak and piercing green eyes. He looked baffled for a moment since he didn't know i was here and who I was, then he saw my Hunter sash and it seemed like he understood something. "Oh you must be the new hunter. Hello my name is Ezra and I am the owner of this shop" he said while holding his hand out to me. He also had a magical aura just like the woman, nevertheless I shook his hand " Yes, I am. My name is Amélie Laflamme. I was called here by the lieutenant general." I answered in a professional and polite tone the way my parents taught me to talk to strangers. "Aren't hunters taught not to walk around the street at night when they are the ones being killed of left and right?" The woman said in a cheerful upbeat tone but i heard the saltiness in her voice and remarked back at her "Arent witches taught to SHUT THE FUCK UP?" and may have let my temper out with it as well. Ezra seemed to be uncomfortable being trapped in the middle of this so he tried to break it up. "Azranur you don't know what they told Amélie. And Amélie you cant just yell at people to "shut the fuck up" is not polite especially if you're a person of respect as a Hunter general" he said in a calming voice. I was still angry so I said in a mocking tome "especially if you're a person of respect yadda yadda" he didn't seem to be fazed by it though and actually...smiled? "You remind me of a lycanthrope I know Amélie. You're gonna be good friends with him I can tell. But you probably need a bed to stay for the night just like Azranur so you can stay here and sleep on my couch with her." "Oh no. Ezra that's really nice but I don't want to disturb this little witches beauty sleep here with my mere presence so I'd rather sleep somewhere else." I answered in a sweet tone but made sure that my pettiness came out as well. "No buts it's dangerous Azranur was right about that hunters are killed here during nighttime and I don't want another Hunter dead here so you stay here until morning. I already put blankets on the couch so you two sleep there." he said while shoving me and the witch into the room behind him were actually was a couch with blankets and then proceeded to walk up the stairs and said quickly "Good night". Then I was left alone with the witch. Fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am a magician not a witch. Seeing as you called me that the whole time I thought I'd clear the confusion for you" Azranur I think was her name, told me in a tone which I realized was petty and salty. "Witch, magician where's the difference both use magic. You just used a fancy word for it." I said just to stoke her but before she could answer I felt an unknown aura around me. "I have you kno-" "SHUT UP" I interrupted her while getting my hand on my sword due to the aura feeling more and more like one of a vampire. A powerful one at that. Before she could say more I put my hand on her mouth to silence her and quickly looked around the room and she did the same. That's when I saw a pair of striking golden eyes looking at us from a hatch. "Come out before I force you" I said in a commanding tone and it worked the vampire came out…"wow either he is very tall, I am very short or both and seeing as I am 5'2 it could be all of these" I thought to myself. "Who are you and where the fuck is Ezra" he spoke in a deep voice which if used in the right way would be sure to make shivers roll down my spine. Azranur seemed to think the same thing seeing as she was already flustered. She must be a bottom. "Ezra is upstairs in his bedroom I promise you I am intending him no harm" I tried to negotiate. In that moment Ezra came running down the stairs seeing has he must've heard us. "Finn don't act like that towards our new Hunter and Magician for the Enforcers. Be nice to them I am letting them sleep here for the night" Ezra said to Finn. "WAIT MAGICIAN FOR THE ENFORCERS?" I asked shocked. Azranur started smirking mischievously "Oh yeah, didn't you know we're going to work together, didn't you read the letter the lieutenant general wrote you? Or are hunters not taught on how to read?" She asked in a tone that made me want to punch her. I stepped closer to her so that we stood near each other eye to eye "Well maybe if you wouldn't look like the rainbow threw up on your clothes I would've actually guessed that you were the new magician but dressed like that? Sorry I thought you were a clown" I snapped back. " Said the one in goth black" ...my eyebrow twitched at that but before I could retort anything back Finn stepped in between us. "Girls don't fight. Come one let me introduce myself. I am Finnegan Kazimir. If any of you ever need help in your investigation in this hell hole of a city let me know and me and my Clan will be at your service." Afterwards he winked at both of us went to Ezra and whispered something in his ear. Are the two of them dating? After hugging Ezra he went back down the hatchet. Ezra looked longingly at it for a few seconds than at me and the witch said good night and went to what I assume is his bedroom. "So we really have to share the couch huh? The witch asked me in a tone which showed that she wanted me to sleep anywhere else but next to her. "Yes" I said and grabbed a blanket laid down and just hoped the night would be over soon.


End file.
